1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a memory device, and particularly to a semiconductor memory device and a memory system including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. In a volatile memory device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), it is required to perform refresh operation at a predetermined period to retain data stored in a memory cell.